Mission 4
by AnimeBabe17
Summary: Well, lets see....I decided in my own way to write out an ending of sorts to the anime. Its short Only three chapters, like each mission in the anime, but I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei.There's an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Part One 

Noelle stood in the dark alley. Back pressed against the cold wet brick wall behind her. Short blue-black hair matted to her forehead with sweat. Eyes bright and as blue as sapphires raked the darkness surrounding her. Her breath was coming short and quick as her blood ran down her right leg and began to form a puddle at her foot. She hoped to heaven and hell that the angry spirit was gone for good. After a few minutes she began to relax. Slowly she sank to the ground and closed her eyes, letting her supernatural powers take over. The blood dried and her wound healed then she turned her attention to ensuring that the spirit was gone before calling for her ride. That's when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be here, but it was too late to take back the call now. She'd be in trouble when she got back.

Ever since her partner, Cara had been killed in action she hadn't been allowed on a single mission. Three months without a mission had made Noelle even more miserable and restless. The other day she'd found this mission scope sitting on Donna's desk and took it. Suddenly her eyes flew open. A ball of blood red energy floated in mid-air a few feet in front of her. Quickly Noelle grabbed her SK-50 and was on her feet aiming the gun at the ball. She took a shot, but the white stream of light going through it didn't seem to faze the spirit. It was already angry and it came at her grazing her shoulder as she moved to avoid a direct hit. It came at her again and again as she blocked. The first chance she got she put up an energy shield and pulled out her B-45. One shot and the spirit exploded into a hissing pile of ectoplasm. She shot it twice more till it was dead. Again.

"Well, that's what ya get for messin' with me," Noelle smirked twirling her gun and slipping it back into it's holster. Slowly she slumped back to the ground completely exhausted. Memories from long ago returning to her as she leaned back on the wall again. She closed her eyes letting the memories wash over her…

She thought back on days before the accident. A sad smile played on her lips. Those had been happy times. No ghosts, or vampires or zombies to worry about. Only her, her parents and her half brother, Zach. She had been devastated when Zach had overdosed on cocaine and died when she was nine. Even then she'd never displayed any supernatural powers. She hadn't shown any till after the accident. Even now thinking about it brought cold hard tears to her eyes. It had been three years ago. She had been only fourteen…

That cold night in December she was returning from her grandparents house. It was two days after Christmas (and her birthday) and the road was empty because it was almost four in the morning. It happened on the nearly deserted highway as they hummed along to carols on the radio. A drunk driver smashed into them going at least 120MPH. Noelle remembered the pain. It had been excruciating and it zinged up and down her body. Tears poured from her eyes, but she couldn't move. Couldn't see where her parents were. Couldn't stay conscious. She remembered darkness and dreams of death and ghosts.

She had awakened in a hospital apparently from a coma from what the nurse told her. She had been out for a week, but her brain function had strangely soared above normal so she was kept alive.

She had a roommate. A young boy her own age. He'd been there almost a year already because he was terminally ill. She was glad for his company during the six months that she was there. While in the hospital she began to display supernatural powers. She would see the spirits of those who'd died in the hospital and would speak to them. After awhile the nurses alerted the department of people with supernatural powers and when she was fully healed she went to the DPSP to live. They trained her on the use of her newly acquired powers and the use of supernatural weaponry which they used to defeat angry spirits who were harming or harassing people. She visited her old roommate who was still in the hospital until he died a year and a half later. When he died she decided that she had to get on the investigation force of the DPSP so that she could help people.

She started out on a team with two guys. However early on there was an incident in which one of them was killed and the other had to remain in a psychiatric hospital the rest of his life. She went through a grueling two-week training course after that. She had met Cara at the training course. They were quickly partnered together and sent back out. She and Cara had quickly become like sisters even though Cara was a year younger than Noelle.

Noelle remembered the day that Cara died as clearly as though it had happened only the other day not four months ago. They had only worked together about six months when it happened. It had been a dreary day. The clouds colored the sky, dark gray, as if it would begin to rain at any moment. They had been after the spirit of an angry girl at an elementary school who'd been harassing and injuring the live students. Everything went wrong when the girl set the school on fire. Cara had died in the fire that day. She was pronounced dead at the scene.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered. Finally her ride pulled up. She got into the deep blue van silently. It remained silent the entire ride home.

At the DPSP….

"You know that you're not supposed to go off on a mission alone," A tall woman with curly black hair and stern dark red eyes said. Lecturing Noelle who sat in a chair.

"I'm sorry, Miss Donna, I guess I got restless," Noelle replied.

"I can understand that, Noelle, but you should've at least TOLD someone," Donna pointed out. Before Donna could scold Noelle further a young man popped his head in the room.

"Miss Donna, you'll want to see this," He said quickly. In a flash both Donna and Noelle were in the mission control room.

"This murder just happened a few hours ago and this note was found on the victim," The young man said handing the note to Donna to read. She read it quickly a look of concern coming over face. Silently she handed the note to Noelle to read.

"To the DPSP" it read, "This is only the beginning. However I must request that Noelle Denson investigate this case. Any others will die,"

It wasn't signed and therefore could not be traced through handwriting.

"I guess you have a new mission then, Noelle," Donna said

"Looks like it," Noelle sighed.

"Will you be able to handle it alone?" Donna asked concerned for the teenagers' safety.

"It doesn't say that I have to," Noelle pointed out. She was a little shaken by the thought of facing a murderer alone. Donna looked at her sympathetically.

"I have a few connections," Donna said finally "Nobody from the DPSP will be with you on this," She paused " But I can find you help and I will," she walked to the door "Go home and get some rest. You start tomorrow," She left.

Noelle let herself into the tiny house only a block from DPSP headquarters. She had lived here for nearly three years and it felt like home. She made herself a cup of tea, curled up on the sofa and clicked on the news. Without meaning to she fell asleep on the sofa. She awoke the next morning to the doorbell.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She called as she flung on a pair of denim Capri's and a yellow one-shoulder top "I'm sorry about that," she said opening the door.

"Miss Denson?" the man before her asked. She nodded entranced by his bright amethyst eyes.

"You're the help Miss Donna sent?" Noelle asked gingerly. The man nodded. Her eyes then fell on the teenage boy beside him. They widened in shock as they swept over his short sandy-blonde hair and settled on his bright green eyes, "P-please come in," She lead them into the living room her mind quickly clouding with questions.

"This is where you live?" the boy asked as he and the man sat on the sofa. She took the black leather armchair.

"Well, since I joined the DPSP. May I ask your name?" Noelle replied looking at the man.

"I'm Tsuzuki," the man replied running a hand through his dark brown hair. She looked at the boy. He avoided her gaze. 'It has to be a coincidence,' she thought to herself 'It can't possibly be him,'

"C'mon Hisoka, don't be rude," Tsuzuki nudged the boy.

"Hisoka Kurosaki?" Noelle asked shocked at hearing his name again, "I thought you were dead,"

"I am," Hisoka replied bluntly.

"Then…" She looked at him confused "O you're a guardian of death now right?" She asked. Everyone at the department knew to watch for them because if they showed up then the DPSP was to leave that case alone "Did Donna explain the mission to you?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a tough one," Tsuzuki replied.

"Matt, our autopsy specialist said that the victim by poisoning and the body seems to have been used for some sick experimentation," Noelle explained.

"There aren't any suspects?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"So far, no," Noelle sighed "And we have no leads. No evidence. We had the body checked for ANY possible evidence, but it was clean. Whoever did this is either very good or a perfectionist,"

"I guess we just wait for something to happen now?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah. Donna will call as soon as something significant happens," Noelle replied.

"Oh I almost forgot. How do you know Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked Noelle.

"Noelle was my roommate at the hospital," Hisoka replied.

"I was in a car accident," Noelle said quickly knowing what he'd ask next "A drunk driver caused it. My parents died that night," She added quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Tsuzuki said looking at his knees.

"I never had any supernatural powers before the accident," She said "I developed them while I was in the hospital"

"So what kind of powers do you have?" Hisoka asked. She hadn't told him before and he was curious.

"I can heal myself and I can see ghosts," She replied with a small smile "That's why I work for the department for people with supernatural powers," Se paused "I'm seventeen by the way."

Suddenly the phone rang. The all stood quickly. Noelle walked briskly to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello," Noelle said

"Noelle, there's been another murder. You need to get down here right away," Donna's voice said smoothly through the phone.

"We'll be right there?" Noelle replied.

"You're help came?"

"Yes. They're here. Thank you."

"Go straight to Matt when you get here,"

"Yes ma'am," Noelle hung up the phone "we have to go. There's been another murder," she slid on her plain brown sandals and they walked the block to the DPSP. Noelle lead them to the autopsy room.

"Ah Noelle," A young man with a mop of black hair and forest green eyes greeted them.

"Hello again, Matt," Noelle said. He showed them the body.

"The same as before," he said shaking his head "Poisoned. The body shows signs of physical cruelty, but that's not the cause of death," He took a piece of paper out of his pocket "This was found on the victim," he handed the note to Noelle.

"Lovely Noelle" it read, "Here's a clue as to the next murder. Think you can solve it in time? 'As night falls the broken heart rises,' you have till eleven thirty tomorrow night,"

"That makes no sense," Hisoka said after reading the note.

"We'll have to wrack our brains over this one," Noelle said slipping the note in her pocket "Thank you Matt,"


	2. Chapter 2

Part two 

"Hmmm…it has to be a riddle," Noelle said as they ate at a small outdoor café. The sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon signaling that darkness would soon come "As night falls the broken heart rises," She sighed. Silence descended on them as their minds raced.

"We should go home soon," Hisoka said finally breaking the silence "Nothing good ever happens in a city after dark,"

"Yes, let's go," Noelle said standing. They'd finished eating and paid over an hour before.

"Leaving so soon?" a male voice asked from behind Noelle. She saw both Tsuzuki and Hisoka freeze and watched their faces change. Slowly she turned around and found herself staring up (She's 5'1" tall) at a tall pale man dressed completely in white. She noticed that one of his eyes was silvery gray while the other, hidden partly by his short platinum blonde hair, was pale blue, deformed, and cat like "It seems as though you've been avoiding me. We haven't run into each other for awhile," He said taking no notice of Noelle.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki said, the anger in his voice noticeable. Noelle stared from Muraki to Tsuzuki sensing an incredible tension between them.

"C'mon we have to go," Noelle said finally going over to Tsuzuki.

"Who's this?" Muraki asked his eyes falling on Noelle. She stared back at him defiantly as a knot formed in her stomach. His gaze made her uneasy.

"Noelle," She spoke her name before she could stop herself. Muraki smiled. A smile that sent chills down Noelle's spine. They left quickly and walked back to the house in silence even though a million questions were whirling in Noelle head. Questions that she knew she's need the answers to for some reason.

"So how do you know him?" Noelle finally heard herself say as she pulled her house keys from her pocket. They stared at her, baffled "You know, Mr. Creepy-ass back there," she walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of tea.

"It's a long story," Tsuzuki replied when Noelle returned with a tray carrying three teacups.

"I'm all ears," Noelle said taking a sip of tea and looking at them expectantly.

"It all began in Nagasaki last year," Tsuzuki sighed.

"Whoa. You've been through a lot of shit because of this guy," Noelle said when they'd finished telling her everything that had happened involving Muraki. She had listened closely wide-eyed, not even daring to breathe, drinking in every detail.

"What kind of gun is that?" Hisoka asked his eyes falling on the SK-50 in its holster at her hip.

"Oh this is my SK-50," She replied removing it from it's holster and placing it on the table "This is my B-45," She placed that on the table too "and this is my TB-900," she twirled the smallest of the guns on her finger, "The SK and B are for ghosts and the TB is for vamps," she explained.

"Do the letters stand for anything?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's easier to refer to them by their initials, but SK stands for Shaman King, B stands for Bleach and TB stands for Trinity Blood," Noelle replied "enough about guns, we need to figure out what the riddle means before tomorrow night," she sighed.

Silence descended on them as they shifted uncomfortably where they sat. Someone's stomach rumbled noisily.

"I guess I'll go make us a snack," Noelle said getting up and going into the kitchen. She took a large bowl from the cupboard and a package of Jell-O pudding from the fridge. She read the back of the package before beginning to make the pudding. She sang quietly as she worked. Just as she finished Tsuzuki came to the doorway.

"What's that you're singing?" He asked her. She jumped, startled by his sudden appearance.

"It's a song that my mother used to sing," Noelle smiled sadly. She didn't turn around because she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

"It's very pretty," Tsuzuki said leaning on the doorframe.

"After we eat some of this we can go to bed," Noelle said blinking the tears from her eyes and carrying the bowl into the living room, placing it on the coffee table. She yawned and stretched before returning to the kitchen for bowls and spoons.

After eating Noelle went to the closet in the hall and got pillows and blankets.

"You don't mind sleeping in my room do you?" Noelle asked from the hall. They joined her in front of the hall closet, "I mean it's been nearly four months since Cara left and it'd be nice…" She blushed "I don't like being alone," she sighed finally, feeling the tears in her throat and trying to hold them back.

"Sure," Tsuzuki replied "are you okay?" he asked seeing her eyes moisten with tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Noelle replied her voice choked with tears, "Um…there are only two beds. So I hope you guys don't mind sharing a bed,"

"Uhh…" They both said in unison.

"Well it would be inappropriate for either of you to share my bed with me," Noelle blushed again at the thought.

"When you put it that way I think we'll be alright," Hisoka sighed.

"Good," Noelle smiled. Silently they walked up the stairs to the bedroom. She made the empty bed quickly, "It's too sad to leave it made up when there's no one to sleep in it," she said as she tucked in the sheets and adjusted the pillows. The room was big enough for four beds and was well lit by a ceiling fan light fixture. The walls were a pale cheery yellow and were hung with posters and pictures. A wooden night table stood silently next to each bed. One was bare while the other was cluttered with photographs, an empty glass, and a gleaming silver star locket, "Well, good night," Noelle said climbing into the already made bed while Tsuzuki and Hisoka hesitantly climbed into the newly made one.

"good night," Tsuzuki said as Noelle clicked out the light with a small remote next to her bed. Soon they were all fast asleep.

The morning sun found Noelle already up as it spilled into the room through the open blinds and sheer curtains. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned before glancing over at the other bed. They were still asleep. Back to back. Noelle smiled as she stood and stretched. It was good not to be alone anymore. She descended the stairs, her clean clothes in hand and let herself into the bathroom where she hastily showered. Upon returning to the room she found that Hisoka had just woken up.

"Good morning," Noelle said dumping her dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Good morning," he replied standing and facing her. His left sleeve had rolled up to his elbow in his sleep and she noticed strange reddish marks on his exposed arm. She got the feeling that there was something they hadn't told her. His eyes followed hers and he quickly pulled the sleeve back down, covering his arm. He stared out the window, hand lingering on his sleeve for a moment.

"I guess I should go start breakfast," Noelle said and hastily left the room. She wanted desperately to ask him about the marks, but feared it would be a bad idea.

An hour later all three of them sat down to eat breakfast in living room.

"Noelle, who's that girl in the picture on your night table," Hisoka asked. She knew which one he meant. It showed a lovely fifteen-year-old girl with long curly blonde hair and dark eyes on a swing at the local park.

"Her name was Cara," Noelle replied "She was my partner and in a way my best friend and sister," she smiled through her tears "she died four months ago,"

"I'm sorry," Hisoka said looking down.

"It's ok. You didn't know. But I have to ask," Noelle said. Hisoka looked up at her "Where did you get those marks on your arm?" He looked away and then back at her. She looked curious, but there was fear in her eyes, a fear of the unknown.

"They're from the curse that killed me," He replied finally.

"Hmmm…" Noelle took a sip of her coffee. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"What are we doing today?" Tsuzuki asked when he'd finished eating. Breakfast had been good even if the conversation had been awkward.

"Today we have to figure out that riddle," Noelle replied standing and taking her empty dishes to the kitchen.

An eerie silence fell o them for the rest of the afternoon. Their conversation was spotty at best, but they'd had a very odd and hilarious discussion on why vampires don't eat cheese compliments of google.

"This isn't helping at all," Hisoka sighed getting up from his chair by the computer.

"Now what?" Noelle asked turning to him, "This is the only lead we've got," she was irritated because normally she'd have a case like this cracked wide open by now. Of course she was usually dealing with amateurs who left too much evidence or quick random murders whose perpetrators left behind just enough evidence to convict them. This case was different. There was still no evidence and soon to be two murders.

"Where are you going?" Hisoka asked as Noelle stood and went to the door.

"I need to go for a walk," Noelle replied "there's money on the table if you get hungry," she left the house and began walking towards the largest club in the city, the broken heart bar and club.

"Where do you think she went?" Tsuzuki asked after Noelle had left.

"That's a good question," Hisoka sighed "Do you think we should've went with her?"

"Maybe, but she knows this city better than we do remember? She'll probably be ok," Tsuzuki replied.

Meanwhile…

Noelle had successfully entered the club using her fake ID. She inconspicuously took a seat at the bar, ordered a rum and coke (she could hold her alcohol pretty well), and let her eyes wander over the brightly lit crowded dance floor. Many people were grinding, probably with people they either didn't know or would soon forget as Nelly Furtado's ManEater blasted from the speakers.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" A familiar voice asked from the barstool beside her.

"That's none of your business," Noelle replied and took a sip of her drink.

THE NEXT MORNING…

The sun blazed in the window and Noelle rolled over in her bed to avoid he bright light.

"Noelle? Are you awake?" Tsuzuki asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Noelle moaned and opened her eyes.

"How did I get home?" She asked groggily "More importantly _when_ did I get home?" she looked at the clock. It read noon.

"You stumbled through the door around three this morning," Tsuzuki sighed as she sat up. Memories from the night before swirled through her head in no particular order. The phone rang sharply once. A few minutes later Hisoka came to the door.

"That was Miss Donna. There's been another murder," He said

"Where?" Noelle asked fearful of the answer.

"The broken heart bar and club," Hisoka replied. Silence descended on them as Noelle climbed out of bed, "Where were you last night?"

"I was at the…" Noelle started, but fear gripped her. It felt strange to walk.

"You were there weren't you?" Tsuzuki asked looking serious. Noelle froze and after a moment she nodded "Is that why you came home so late?"

"No," Noelle replied "I got home late because last night was my first time," she blushed. They got the message and both blushed as well.

One week and four murders later they still had no leads and no suspects.

"Noelle how is it that you're always at the place where the murders occur?" Tsuzuki asked as they sat around in the living room trying to decipher another riddle.

"It's the riddles," Noelle sighed "I know this city like the back of my hand. And besides I'm not alone when I'm out,"

"So you're always with someone?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes. It's always the same person though," Noelle replied feeling a sense of guilt overwhelming her.

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked "Do you know him?"

"Actually I don't know him that well, but you do," Noelle replied quietly staring at her knees. They stared at her in disbelief as she reveled in her memories…

The night that she had gone to the broken heart was a night she knew she'd never forget. As she sat at the bar watching the wild clubbers she had begun a teasing conversation with a man she didn't fully recognize until she turned to face him. At first a silent fear had gripped her heart, but it disappeared a moment later, fizzled out by unexplainable desire.

"It's too noisy here. Would you like to go somewhere…quiet," Noelle had asked with a slight smile. '

"If that's what you want," Muraki had grinned back. She slid off the barstool and headed toward the door. He followed.

"I know a hotel nearby. I'm ready," She'd told him as they exited. A tense silence fell on them as Noelle led the way towards a large brightly lit hotel and got a room near the top floor for the night. It followed hem into the elevator and remained until they were in the room. The door closed and locked tight behind them.

"Is it your first time?" He asked as she hesitantly took her clothes off.

"Yes it is," She replied quietly. He undressed and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her in a sensual embrace, "Let's do it," she said gently breaking free and taking a seat on the bed. She gave him a steamy look before lying down among the pillows. With a grin he joined her. Soon the covers and sheets beneath them were rumpled and two of the pillows lay abandoned on the floor. Noelle fell asleep for a little while after they'd finished, curled up naked among the rumpled bedclothes. She awoke around two fifteen am and got dressed.

"Did you enjoy it?" Muraki asked from the bed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I certainly won't forget it," Noelle replied "see you," She left for home.

The silence seemed to last an eternity between the three of them.

"Did you..." Tsuzuki started.

"Yes," Noelle replied knowing what his question was "I screwed around with him," She sighed "I'm regretting it now though," she said quietly "Because I think he's the murderer we're looking for,"

"Why is that?" Tsuzuki asked curiously.

"He just seems like the type who would do this," Noelle explained.

"So we finally have a suspect," Hisoka said

"Maybe now we can solve this," Tsuzuki said

"It's a start in any case," Noelle sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

"We need to have a plan," Noelle said the next morning after they'd heard about the most recent murder "Is there any way for you guys to invisible or something?"

"Yeah we can do that," Tsuzuki replied.

"Alright good. So here's the plan…" She said

TWO DAYS LATER

Noelle lay naked on a bed in a hotel. She rolled over and stared out the window. It was dark outside and the clock read five after one am. She had pretended to be asleep when they'd finished fooling around and heard when Muraki left the room. After a few minutes she climbed out of bed and got dressed.

"We really didn't need to see that," Hisoka said as he and Tsuzuki became visible again at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah. Well I wasn't going to wait twenty minutes for you to get here," Noelle retorted. They left the hotel and walked to the ballroom where the murder was to take place, "You didn't have to look anyway," She said annoyed, as they walked.

"I suppose we were supposed to stare at the television then?" Hisoka shot back.

"Oh shut up, we have work to do," Noelle snapped. A stunned silence descended on them once again. They reached the ballroom just as Muraki was leaving. They didn't think he saw them so they followed him into a large warehouse in a dank part of town.

"Decided to follow me tonight, Noelle?" Muraki turned around "Did you want more?"

"You're the murderer. I know it," Noelle replied, her eyes darkening as she prepared for a battle.

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" He asked looking quite pleased with himself.

"After the first time we screwed around," Noelle replied "I realized you're the only one cruel enough to do such a thing,"

"I see you brought your friends with you," Muraki said noticing Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which will it be?" Noelle asked coldly. Muraki simply snapped his fingers and a large red dragon like creature with two heads appeared. It blew a fireball at Noelle who quickly jumped out of the way, "The hard way it is then," she said pulling out a large orangeish-red gun with an oversized opening. She aimed at shot at the creature. The bullet that erupted from the gun was the size of a baseball and glowed magenta. The creature roared and ran a claw over Noelle's leg.

"Noelle, are you okay?" Hisoka ran over to her as Tsuzuki prepared to take over the fight for her.

"I think I'll be alright," Noelle replied touching the wound and concentrating on healing it. The creature flamed at them, but its attack was blocked by a force field. Meanwhile Tsuzuki called on Byakko who began battling the creature. Soon the warehouse was in shambles as the two supernatural creatures fought.

"Where did Muraki go?" Tsuzuki asked joining them. Noelle didn't answer as she continued healing her wound.

"Stay with her," Hisoka said and took off after Muraki as he slid out the door of the warehouse. Outside the moon was full and red.

"I'm surprised they didn't follow you," Muraki said when Hisoka caught up to him.

"I told them to stay there," Hisoka replied.

"This is familiar isn't it?" Muraki grinned and walked up to Hisoka. Out of the corner of his eye Hisoka saw a pocketknife lying not far from where he stood. He quickly formulated a plan in his head as hate recoiled in his stomach making him feel sick. He feared his nerves would get the better of him before he could enact his plan. With an evil grin on his face Muraki pushed Hisoka to the ground. He resisted so that Muraki would not suspect what he was planning. As soon as he hit the ground he felt his right hand fall on the handle of the knife. He fumbled for a moment to get a good grip on it. Then he waited as Muraki came down on top of his and, gathering all of his strength, plunged the blade straight into the side of Muraki's head. His body went limp and fell to the side. Hisoka sat up and pulled the knife from it's new sheath and rammed it into Muraki's heart making certain that he was dead.

Then slowly Hisoka stood up and walked back to the warehouse were Tsuzuki and Noelle sat on the floor. All signs of the battle earlier were still visible, but the two supernatural creatures were gone.

"Hisoka, what happened?" Noelle asked seeing the splattered blood on his clothes.

"Are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked standing "Where's Muraki? Did he get away again?"

"No," Hisoka replied "Muraki is dead. I killed him,"

"Really? Are you sure?" Tsuzuki asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Hisoka replied "I made sure he's definitely gone for good this time,"

"Thank goodness," Tsuzuki sighed.

"C'mon gone. We have to go tell Miss Donna that this case is closed," Noelle said standing.

AT THE DPSP

The sun was just beginning to rise as Noelle explained to Donna everything that had happened in the last week and a half.

"I'm glad this is over," Donna sighed "Good work, Noelle. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, congrats on a job well done,"

"Thank you Miss Donna," Noelle smiled.

"Tsuzuki. Hisoka, you may leave now. I believe your boss wants you back," Donna smiled.

"Thank you so much guys. I definitely wouldn't have been able to beat him on my own," Noelle said graciously.

"Oh it was no problem," Tsuzuki smiled.

"Yeah and it's one less psycho out there," Hisoka added. Today he wore a red T-shirt. His arms were bare. The marks were gone and would never return…

Later that morning Noelle walked home alone and she knew it felt good to be on her own again…


End file.
